


"Nightmares"

by Jordanpetdog



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Spoilers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordanpetdog/pseuds/Jordanpetdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here it is, my first fic! Came up with this idea a few days ago, and decided to run with it. Fic is basically about Coulson and May helping each other through the nightmares they endure. Since this is my first story I’ve written, constructive criticism is absolutely welcome. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Nightmares"

“Melinda clutched the wound in her leg, the bullet went through her leg, but the pain felt like someone was standing over her and ripping the wound open. Melinda couldn’t focus on the pain though, as young Katya walked towards her. Melinda was able to take care of the gangsters and the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents, even Katya’s mother Eva, but she couldn’t bring herself to hurt young Katya. Even as Melinda found out that Katya was the powered individual all along, her own yearning for a family made the choice even more excruciating. “I’m sorry…” Melinda whispered to herself as she pulled the trigg– “Melinda!” Melinda gasped as she awoke, the sight of Coulson at the side of her bunk giving her some relief. “You had another nightmare, but you’re okay Melinda.” Phil pulled May close to his chest, wrapping his arms around her, and placed a kiss on her forehead as he comforted her the best way he could. Phil knew the mission in Bahrain still affected Melinda, seven years later. That day, Phil promised he would always be there for Melinda, he never intended on breaking that promise. Phil didn’t even have to ask May what the nightmare was about, there was something within him that just knew. As Phil released Melinda from his arms, and she lay back down, he stayed by her side until she fell back asleep. As Melinda drifted off into a peaceful sleep, Phil couldn’t help but wish that the peacefulness he saw on the outside could be matched on the inside.

“Wake up Coulson!” May shouted as she shook Coulson’s shoulders, his shirt drenched in sweat. Melinda was woken up by Phil’s cries. “Coulson, are you ok?” Melinda said to Phil as she looked him in the eye intently, trying to decipher if he was coherent or not. “Yes Nurse May, I’ll be fine”, Coulson chuckled to himself, a comment that managed to elicit a small smile, one of those smiles that only Phil could pull out of her. “Were the nightmares about New York again?” Melinda questioned him curiously. “Yeah, but it wasn’t about T.A.H.I.T.I., and being brought back. I was dreaming that they couldn’t bring me back, and I lost you.” “It was just a dream though Phil, an allusion. There’s a lot I can’t say for sure, but one thing’s for sure, you won’t lose me.” Melinda said to Coulson as she pulled him close for an embrace, as she rested her chin on the top of his head. Coulson was one of the strongest and most confident men she had ever met, those traits made him such a good fit as director of shield, but Coulson was no superhero, he was no Captain America, Coulson was still a man. Coulson had his good days and his bad days, much like May herself did. The beauty of their relationship was that they both understood that, likely more than the other one realized.


End file.
